Escape with me
by Artie-on-hands
Summary: "Stay away from the woods at night, Alfred!" is what his brothers would always tell him almost everyday for as long as Alfred could remember. The reminders back then were nothing but annoying but now Alfred was starting to wish he listened and took them seriously as he stood alone in the darkened woods with a pair of glowing violet orbs hungrily eyeing him up and down.
1. Chapter 1

**A: Hello everyone! This is my first story on here so this is really exciting! I read a lot Hetalia stories but I've never thought about writing a story of my own till now. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_You have to keep running! You'll be caught if you stop! _The blonde panted loudly as he sprinted through the maze of trees in the thick forest. The sun was setting fast and the night was engulfing the woods from behind. Shadows followed him on the heels with every tiring step that he took. Everything around him was all but a blur. The only thing he was able to make out was the exit that leads him safely from the woods. If he kept his focus on that, surely he was going to be ok.

Tree branches scratched at his arms as he passed the tight spaces. His lungs were in pain from panting, legs on fire for non-stop running, and slices on his skin stung where the twigs would catch him. The little blonde wanted so dearly to stop for a moment and catch his breath, but sounds from behind kept him running. He had to escape.

Wind blew from behind and the boy could tell he was in danger. The chilly air nipped at his cuts and tickled his neck. Whispers traveled in the breeze but the words were non-audible to be heard.

The boy looked up and saw the sun was nothing but a slither. _No! _His mind raced along with his legs for the finish line that would hopefully save him. _Almost there!_

Suddenly a loud howl was heard from somewhere close behind. The young boy almost stopped in pure fear at the sound. Tears started pouring down his cheeks, no longer being able to hold them back for what he feared. He almost wanted to scream to be left alone, but screaming would only take more air from his exhausted lungs. The howl came again but this time much closer…too close…

The boys legs were practically flying from under him as he soared over the dried leaves and forgotten pathway. _There! _His watery sapphire eyes caught sight of the opening and close he had come. _Atlas I am safe!_ He have could almost smiled when he saw his distanced cottage siting on the hill peacefully.

The excited blonde stuck a hand out to grasp the light that would grace his fingertips in a matter of seconds! But all thoughts of escape vanished when a growl came from close behind. His pace faltered as his heart completely stopped.

He could feel the beast right behind him; grinning madly as it finally caught up to its pray. The blonde didn't turn to already know that clawed hands were being outstretched to snatch him up. His sides quivered as every second flew by, knowing it was soon to be grabbed at.

_No! _The blonde boy leapt forward with ever ounce of strength that his legs had left and sprung out from the trees. He covered his head as he went crashing down onto the long flowing grass that glistened in the suns final rays. Warmth kissed his tanned skin and as he almost dared to kiss it back. Rolling over, the boy let out a quivering breath up to the red and orange tinted sky. His chest heaved up and down from exhaustion rapidly. He could feel all the muscles in his legs quiver and jolt from under him.

He sat up from the spot where he landed and looked around to find that he was alone. _I did it! _As exhausted as he was, he was able to muster the strength to spring up and start jumping around in the tall grass with joy. He flung his hands in the air and continued his dance of happiness and achievement. His dancing halted when he heard the sound of someone calling his name. He turned around and grinned brightly up at his caller before waving hand high in the air.

"Alfred! Enough of your fooling around and come freshen up! Dinner is ready and we wont wait long on you!" his older brother called out to him in slight annoyance till his green eyes noticed how closer his younger sibling was to the woods.

"What in the blazes are you doing so close to the forest at this hour!? I demand you come up here at once!" The other blonde yelled from his position near the houses front entrance.

Alfred didn't hesitant in that command and ran up the hill of tall grass and over-grown flowers to meet up with his older brother. He kept his eyes glued to his brothers green in complete glee as he thought he would never see them again. But he made it. He made it safely home…

The elder of the two grabbed the younger's arm and pulled him along inside with him as he nagged him on the safety of staying indoors when night drew near. Alfred listened but his mind was still racing from the twilights recent events. He let him be dragged but turned his gaze to the woods for one last glimpse before confirming his victory.  
He only looked back for a second, but Alfred could have sworn his gaze directly meet with another's. The door slammed shut behind him and the house was filled with the clatter of dishes and the rustle of the young blonde changing into new clothes, not daring to explain was he was in such a mess to begin with.

The sun was finally put to rest as darkness claimed the land that it owned hourly. Winded sputtered in all direction without a certain destination where to flow yet. It seemed like another peaceful night as heads were laid upon pillows and stories of the dark spooky woods were told to young ones. Some said their prayers as others cast spells to assure their safety.  
The night had come and the day dwellers were ready for rest till the next morning when the sun brought along its rays of light and its security.

For those who had their windows shut or were already asleep in the comforts of their bed, the sound from the woods came un-heard. The wind picked up and twirled furiously around one certain house up on a hill near the woods. The breeze carried curses and grief as it circled the house for an opening to peck into. Leaves crunched loudly as a beast walked over to the edge of the shadows and gazed up at the little house full of three sleeping boys. The beast craved to be inside that house but it could not get close without inflicting harm upon itself. The eldest of the brothers cast a strong spell that kept monsters such as him away.

The beast took a step from the shadows as he dared to be closer to his forbidden flower that laid himself to sleep after a tiring afternoon of chase. The creature of the night closed its eyes and imagined his flower at his fingers like he had once been only but a couple of hours ago. His fingers were a splinter from that shimmering gold head of his till he was out of grasp and in security of the suns rays.

Once the little blonde escaped from his claws, he could do nothing but step back and hide in the shadows as he watched the young one dance in joy. It hurt, but the look on his precious face was enough to make him smile. He wanted to watch his sunflower dance more among the earth's flowers but an annoying voice called for his sunflower to retreat. The beast watched as his precious flower ran off and escaped his grasp and gaze once again.

How could he have let him go when he was so close? The boy finally wandered into the woods alone and traveled quite a bit by what the beast could smell from the tracks that he left behind. He snapped his eyes opened and growled at his own loss, snapping the small tree that his hand was wrapped around. He froze in fear that he awoke someone in the house but no noises were heard and all candles were left burnt out.

The creature looked at a particular window where he knew his flower was fast asleep in a bed that he wished he too could also fill. The curtains were drawn closed so all he could see was the reflection of himself in the glass. His silver hair glittered in the moon's light as his violet eyes flowed with pools of desire and longing.

The beast took one last look at the house before he turned and disappeared back into the dark forest where he would wait patiently for his sunflower to hopefully wander in again someday soon.

* * *

**A: Chapter 1 is complete.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning Markets

Alfred awoke to the sound of birds chirping loudly from his closed window. He thought that closing it would help block out the noise but those damn birds were too loud...

"You up Ally?" Alfred's twin brother, Matthew, asked as he walked into the room quietly. Alfred noticed his brother was already dressed and ready for another day of work. It annoyed him how fast the other was able to get ready because it made him look slow and lazy to their older brother, Arthur.

Alfred yawned and sat up straight in his bed to stretch his arms freely. "Yeah so you can go calm Artie down for me because I bet he's freaking out right about now."

As if on queue, the eldest came marching into the room with his hands on his waist. He smiled briefly to Matthew before casting a glare in the other twin's direction. He rolled his emerald eyes with the sight of Alfred still in his nightgown sitting in a bundle of blankets.

"Why doesn't a sight like this surprise me anymore?" He snorted. "Well hurry it up and be on your way. I don't want you being late on your first day of new work. Hopefully the shop keeper will have mercy on you." Arthur shook his head at the helpless memory of Alfred returning home to announce he had been fired. And for what? The lad was late.

"I will be ready within a blink! Now be gone unless you want to see me undress." Alfred snorted at the look on his brothers redden face before he scurried off down the hall. Matthew finished tying his bootlaces and worked next on pulling back his long wavy hair into a bow.

"So where is this new job of yours, brother? Will you travel by foot or horse?" Matthew talked to his brother while brushing his wavy stands.

Alfred stood from the bed and began to undress from his nightgown. "Very far. I have joined the kings royal army and set off before dusk to defend thy sacred land." He laughed aloud when Matthew tossed his brush at his head and failed in meeting it's target. "I joke! Are you that concerned about me? I am touched..."

"Concerned I am not. It is the thought of a kid like you defending our empires land is what concerns me. We would we doomed." This time Alfred was the one who tossed the brush back at Matthew who didn't duck in time as it smacked the back of his head.

"I would expand the empire if anything! A hero like me can only do as much so _easily_." Alfred had finished getting dressed and stood heroically on top of the bed. Grinning upwards as if the gods were nodding their heads at him in thanks.

"A hero? That's a great idea but where do you think we could find one?" Matthew laughed when his brother slumped over and glared at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"I'll prove to you someday Mattie, you just wait and see!" He declared before leaping from the bed and grabbing his cloak that hung over a chair near the door. Matthew shook his head at his twin's high spirit before he too grabbed his cloak and followed the hero down the stairs for breakfast.

* * *

Arthur was already setting the table when the pair arrived with their stomachs growling to be fed. The smell of whatever the elder was cooking, drifted into their nostrils and the twins looked at each other wearily.

Alfred sat in his usual seat across from his twin and next to his older brother. One look at the black crusty thing on the tray was enough for him to loose his appetite. Usually he would skip breakfast with Arthur and find something along the way into town but money was short so he did what he could to save.

"Er-what's for breakfast Artie? Coal again? Or are you saving that for dinner?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he sat down next to him. "Be grateful that I even feed that endless hole of yours. I laboring over this meal so appreciate what is being severed." He picked up a one of the black rock shaped things from the try and stared at it before taking a bite. Both Alfred and Matthew watched in horror as Arthur chewed it loudly and forced himself to swallow.

"Delicious as always." he coughed then rapidly went for his tea to wash the food all the way down.

Matthew was next to take a bite of the food but closed his eyes as he did so. Some mornings he would drench the plate in maple syrup but Arthur forbid that once he found out Matthew had been sneaking into the woods to collect the sugary sauce.

"Well eat up then. It'll get cold if you continue to stare at." Arthur muttered while taking another bite of his cooking.

Alfred gulped and reached for the dry heap of coal from the tray across from him on the table. It crunched as soon as he grabbed hold of it and started falling apart before he even broke it back to his plate. Eating Arthur's cooking was almost as bad as not eating at all. He could be on the brink of starvation and still wouldn't settle on his brother's meals. Hell, he could last a week not eating at all instead of eating these conjunctions.

Alfred eyed what he assumed was supposed to be a muffin in his hand. Did he want to eat it? _No_. Would he feel guilty about it not eating it? _Yes_. Why? Because Arthur was eyeing him down like a mother hawk would to one of its babies when it delivered its pray.

Closing his eyes and thinking about the sweets from the bakery, Alfred bit into the dry lump of muffin and chewed the tasteless pastry up. Afterwards he gave the thumbs up in approval.

Arthur sighed in relief as a smile came to his usual stern lips. He loved when others would eat his cooking. He never admitted it, but cooking for his brothers was one of the highlights of his day.

"Welp!" Alfred chirped, shooting up from the table to shake it a bit. "Better be off! My new master is waiting on my arrival!"

Arthur looked a bit shocked but nodded and stood followed by Matthew. "Would you like me to package your breakfast for lunch?" The eldest asked almost gleeful. Alfred cringed but hid it from the others view.

"Ah-no thanks! I will be too busy to eat. Make something good for dinner and I'll be sure to rush home." Alfred saw the excited look on his brother's face and he almost meant what he said. Too bad coming home to a delicious meal was most unlikely.

"Certainly! I will have it ready when you both walk through the door!"

Matthew and Alfred both waved their brother goodbye as they started heading out the door. But before they could get the door completely shut, Arthur shouted for them to halt as he came running after them.

Alfred groaned and stomped a foot onto the wooden floor which creaked underneath him. He had been so close to leaving without Arthur remembering to do his weird ritual. Everyday before he and his twin left to go into town, Arthur would sprinkle his silly fairy dust on them and declare them both safe before leaving.

"Artie! We aren't kids anymore! We don't believe in your silly little spells like we used to! Isn't that right Mattie?"

Matthew shrugged and cast him an unsure look. "I don't know Ally, it hasn't caused us any harm yet, eh?"

Alfred groaned at the response just as Arthur walked over for his daily sprinkle of sparkles on his head. He pouted and crossed his arms the entire time as Arthur chanted his whispered spell.

"That should keep you safe until night fall as long that you stay clear of the woods." Arthur set his book under his arm and studied the expression on Alfred's face. "You _will_ stay clear of woods, right Alfred?"

Alfred's mind pictured himself back into the scene he was in yesterday where he nearly escaped with his life from whatever was chasing him. He never saw what it was, but he could tell that he was in danger and took off. With all the stories he was told about the woods at nightfall, scared him enough to never take a step from the house alone.

It wasn't until he got older that he got more curious about whether all those stories were true. He wasn't for sure, so he decided to wander in when the sun was still high in the sky. It was all fine untill he got lost and time escaped him. Suddenly night was quickly approaching and all those nightmares of the beast that preyed on children plagued his mind. He bolted in the direction he felt was right and escaped before he could find out _if_ those horror tales where true.

"Alfred?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! I will stay clear of the forest! Promise!" He nervously laughed then escaped out the door before he could be asked anymore. Matthew thanked him for his blessing then ran off after his twin who was somehow already down the hill and yards away.

Arthur scowled at the brash young lad as he watched his two brothers run off together while he leaned on the door arch. It concerned him how Alfred didn't take his warning to mind. He didn't say it often but he loved his brothers and cared deeply for their safety. Very much so for Alfred, since he always seemed to find interest in the most dangerous activities.

He could punish himself for what he had almost forgotten to do for the youngers. Forgetting to cast a spell of protection could have been a horrible tragedy on his part. Especially with the uneasiness Arthur had been feeling lately in the air. Something felt off and whatever was wrong made him feel the need to keep a closer eye on Alfred. That's why he put a little extra of his magic on the boy before he had left. The lad needed all the protection he could get if his senses that were warning him were correct.

Arthur's tired green eyes were cast in the direction of the woods that fell silent when his eyes were laid upon it. He smirked to himself as the silence lingered with his stare. "I still got it."

**~.~**

Alfred and Matthew arrived in town just as the street marketers were filling their carts. Doors were left open for shoppers as children gawked at the new toys in front of the windows. The sight reminded Alfred how he and his brother did the same when they would travel into town with their parents. They would both wander off to play and make Arthur go into panic mode in attempt to search for them when time came to leave.

"I should probably go to work now. Francis will be opening his bakery up soon." Matthew stopped his walking and nodded at the building he hinted to go. "Do you need help finding your new employer, Ally?" He spoke again when Alfred looked as though lost in a trance.

"Nah I'll be fine. You go ahead into the shop and work your butt off so Francis can award me-I mean you with some sweets." He grinned at the thought of Matthew bringing home a bag of sugary goods like he had last week. Francis was a good master. Why couldn't he find someone who awarded him with sweets?

Matthew laughed and shoved his brother playfully. "I'll see what I can do." Alfred gave him the thumbs up before he turned to walk further down the street market. It then hit Matthew that he needed to know where they were to meet up before their walk home.

"Hey Alfred!" He called over the noise, using his twin's full name while in the public ear. Alfred stopped and turned to him.

"Where shall we collect at the end of the working hours?"

"Uhh." Alfred paused and looked around the busy street for something that he would remember later on. He spotted the town's fountain and agreed that he should be able to find that again with ease. "I'll be at the fountain before the sun will set! Sound good?"

His twin agreed and gave him a smile before leaving into the town's most popular sweets bakery.

Alfred turned and stumbled his way through the crowd in search of the building that he had been described to by his enlisted. A building that was painted white and had flowers in the window. Seemed simple enough to find in a dull little town where he had always lived. The description of the shop didn't seem familiar so he guessed it was probably new.

After striding down a few more blocks of shoppers and shopkeepers, Alfred found what assumed he was searching for. He stopped in front of a little white building that sat right in between to larger wooden shops. The window took up most of the buildings front and displayed the most beautiful arrangement of flowers all different colors that Alfred had ever seen. Some were plants that he had only seen in boring books that Arthur would read to him as a child.

Without stalling anymore, the young blonde pushed the door open that greeted him with a little bell from above. He smiled and gazed the scenery before him. Flowers were everywhere! On shelf's, scattered across tables, they even hung from some spots on the ceiling! It was as though he were in an amazing indoor garden.

"Hello? Who is there?" An accented voice cut through Alfred's daydreams as he spun around to the speaker. He saw a skinny little women glaring at him from a doorway. She was wearing a knee length dress that looked as though it were real red silk. _Must be expensive._

"Are you deaf? I am speaking to you." She spoke again but more sternly in that odd accented voice Alfred had never heard before.

Alfred stood up straight and bowed his head to the woman who he assumed was his new master. "I am Alfred F. Kirkland, I am to be this shop owners new apprentice from this day on. Pleased to meet you." He looked at her and smiled as brightly as he could. The lady looked as though unimpressed and squinted at him.

"Ah, so you are boy that was hired for me," she looked him up and down. "Not what was expecting, but will do." She then put her arms atop one another and bowed her head slowly to the blonde before her. "I am Wang Yao, the owner of this shop and your new master." Yao lifted his head and stood tall as a proud master would to their new student, eyeing the blonde with his sharp golden eyes.

Alfred almost sputtered aloud when the shopkeeper said their name. _She's a he? _He looked over the older foreign man again and tried to take notice of what male characteristics that he missed. Mr. Yao was about the same height but much skinner like a young lady. He had long dark brown hair that was pulled back by a ribbon and rested on his silk dressed shoulder. Unlike Alfred, the man was very pale. It was odd for someone to have no color if they spent so much time in a garden.

Mr. Yao noticed the younger scanning him up and down and almost groaned aloud at the rudeness. "When done staring, get changed and be ready for work. You start immediately." He said as he turned to leave back down the hall where we had come.

Alfred snapped out of it and looked down embarrassed of his actions. The first day of new work and he already came off as rude. It then hit him what his new master had said. "I have to change? What's wrong with what I am in?"

Mr. Yao didn't reply and disappeared briefly into a room before coming back out with something in his hold. He walked up to Alfred and held it out to be retrieved. "This is new uniform for you. You must dress nice when amongst such beautiful flowers. Change in back room then wait for me in there when done for further orders."

Alfred eyes gawked out in surprise at what he was supposed to wear for his new job. He gently grabbed hold and held it out in front of him as it rolled down. "It's amazing..." Never in his life did Alfred expect to wear something of such excellence. His uniform was like the one his master wore, but in color it was a shade of soft blue. It was long enough in length that Alfred knew it would surely be to his knees.

"It's really nice and all but aren't you afraid of me getting it dirty while in the garden? I would hate to ruin it with dirt while planting or shoveling outside."

"You will not work in garden, Alfred. You are new delivery boy aru. You must look nice when delivering flowers and for being worker at this shop." He informed the younger quickly then turned around and motioned for Alfred to follow.

Alfred made an _O_ shape with his mouth as it all made sense to him. He followed his new master down the hallway till his was instructed to a door where he would be changing. He walked in and noticed how clean the little room was. Actually, he noticed how clean the entire little shop was. That made him slightly nervous because he thought of tighty people to be a lot stricter than the ones who left things un-polished.

Alfred didn't want to waste any time so he quickly began to change into his new silk uniform that kind of looked like a dress on him. Surprisingly the outfit was a perfect fit even if he hugged him snugly in some places on his body. He left his white stockings on so his tan legs wouldn't show where the dress didn't reach below his knees. He turned to admire his new attire in the mirror that hung on the wall behind him. The first thing he noticed was that his eyes were practically glowing. The silk sapphire costume made his eyes look even bluer than they already extremely appeared. The outline trim was sowed in gold and even that seemed to match his hair. It was as though the outfit was made specifically for _him_.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door, causing Alfred to immediately turn in that direction. He wasn't surprised to see Mr. Yao peek his little head inside before fully entering. His eyes widened slightly as he scanned them over his new employee. "Very nice aru. Suppose I should thank little brother for his assistance…" He mumbled the last part to himself as he trailed off.

Alfred blushed at the compliment and casted his eyes back at himself in the mirror. He was happy that he wasn't the only one who thought he liked nice.

"You ready for first drop off? Follow me and I will give bouquet with directions."

Alfred nodded eagerly and followed the man from the room, getting used to the way the snug uniform moved with his body. It wasn't the easiest attire to run in, so he would have to make sure to never be late for a drop off or run into trouble.

The two entered the front room again that was littered in flowers of all shapes and colors. Breathtaking no matter how many times you laid your eyes upon the setting. Mr. Yao explained to Alfred about how careful he needed to be with his precious flowers. They needed to be carried as one who a child and handed over to another like so. He told him to make sure to avoid places that were crowed in case of the plants getting smashed when shoved into. Each flower is expected to arrive on time with absolutely no petals missing while being delivered. To Alfred it seemed a bit much for some plants that would wilt in a few days but he couldn't risk disobeying and getting himself fired.

With the directions to his first delivery in hand, Alfred carefully scooped a bundle of lilies in one arm and nudged the door open with his elbow. The morning sky greeted him cheerfully as he smiled back. Streets were madly littered with shoppers of all ages. Alfred gulped and looked around for the easiest passage to go through where the risk of someone running into him would be low. But by the looks of it, everywhere was path that would lead him to an armful of smashed flowers.

"What am I going to do..?" He wondered aloud in dread.

Suddenly the people all around him started moving aside to make room for something that they did not wish to stand in the way of. Alfred clung to the flowers and backed up as well to avoid whatever was coming. The sounds of hoofs were heard coming closer followed by the sound of young girls whispering in awe.

Alfred watched as a man in a dark brown cloak appeared through the crowd on top of a black horse. He galloped slowly through the cluster of people till he reached the small street where Alfred stood in curiosity. As he continued to watch, the blonde noticed that the horse and its rider were coming in his direction. He panicked but stood his ground still struck near the florets front entrance.

The dark figure continued to gallop towards him till his horse's head was but a foot from the young blondes face. He looked the horse in the eyes as it stared back at him.

He then looked up at the rider who had his head casted down on him. Alfred was about to speak up till the rider pulled down his hood that shielded his face. Alfred closed his mouth and gazed up at the man he had never seen before.

Alfred was definitely sure he hadn't seen this man before. How could he miss a man like this? He was gorgeous!

"Alfred?" The older man announced, drawing the blonde back out of his thoughts. Alfred blushed that the handsome man knew his name and that he was indeed talking to him.

Alfred smiled and nodded his head to the stranger who was now grinning down at him. "I am he, though, who are you?" He asked, taking a step closer to the black horse.

The man smiled and held out his hand to young blonde to take hold of. "I am here to help. Now, come with me."

Alfred stared at his open hand for a long moment before he slowly put his hand into the others and let himself be pulled onto the horse. He made a small squeak in surprise as he was placed in between the man's legs to sit in front.

Did he make the right choice to take the hand of a stranger and be placed atop a horse with? Alfred didn't think too much on it as he made sure to keep the flowers safely bundled as they galloped off through the busy morning market streets.

* * *

**A:** Who might this stranger be? Much thanks for the follows and reviews!


End file.
